ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas/Sclavonia and Danubia
These lands, once haunted moors and woods, were in recent centuries settled by various groups of barbarians in the wake of the Roman empire's recession. Although they are of various ethnicity, one group stands dominant over others: the Slavs. The only reason why this part of Europe has not fallen to a pan-Slavic empire, however, is simply because the Slavs are too busy fighting each other and their neighbours. Indeed, they have had to jostle for space against quite a number of peoples: the Magyar in the Danube basin, and the Bulgars who have recently arrived in Thrace. Lietuva The homeland of the Lithuanians, Lietuva is known for its fabled deposits of amber, and the ferociousness of its people. Countless fights against the Lithuanians have not convinced their foils of ignoring them: they serve frequently as mercenaries to the many Slavic kynazy in the region. Available resources *Rare: Amber *Supply centre available. Kurzeme These lands, although left wild and uncultivated by their barbarian inhabitants, may yet yield good crops given that their soil is exceptionally fertile. Available resources *Bonus: Boom — Food Carpathians These lonely mountains in Eastern Europe belie the riches that may be found within the earth's crust beneath them. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Copper *file:Bonus.png: Boom — Metal Poland The great and expansive plains and forests of these lands have recently been settled by a group of Slavs who call themselves Polans. Although fracticious, they may yet build a mighty empire some day if a good ruler can be appointed to slam the noses of their feuding great men into line. Available resources *file:rare.png: Bison Moravia Located just by the feet of the Carpathian highlands, Moravia is rich in silver, and is also a vital staging post for forays further south due to its landlocked nature. Available resources *Rare: Silver *Tribute: 5 Silesia This strategically placed region is rich equally in wealth and menfolk. Any monarch seeking to expand east in Slavia must consider possession of this region. Available resources *Bonus: Intelligence Network *Tribute: 10 *Supply centre available. Bohemia Bohemia is a rich land because it is at the crossroads between the Slavic lands and the German peoples, but its latest inhabitants, a Slavic tribe known as the Czech, will not always be willing to share their wealth nor lands with others. Available resources *Bonus: Merchant corporation *Tribute: 10 *file:Supply_Centre.png available. Pomerania This Baltic coast between Germany and the Slavs is a vital keypoint for those fighting to control the Baltic trade. Available resources *Rare: Salt *Tribute: 20 Thrace This spur of land separates the Black Sea and the Mediterranean, and is a vital hub and gateway to the riches of Byzantium. Available resources *Bonus: Logistics Istria Albeit infested by local pirates, this regions shows great promise for inter-Adriatic trade if law and order can be established here. Available resources *file:Tribute.png: 40 *file:Supply Centre.png available Central Plains These plains by the banks of the Danube are known for their exceptional fertility, a fact which has not been lost on the local strongmen. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Wine *file:Bonus.png: Boom — Food Danube Basin A fearsome group of horse-riding nomads have settled this place, terrorising their neighbours and intent on calling it home. Wallachia Also called "Romania" by the Romans due to how the local Slavs have absorbed the Roman culture and language, Wallachia is known as a source of beaver pelts and brave men, all in equal measure. Category:Atlas Category:CtW Albania The mountainous nature of these lands makes it perfect for a life of brigandage and thievery. That said, a warlord seeking men of talent couldn't ask for more. *Bonus: Bandits Balkans These rolling hills are home to a group of Slavs called the Rascians, recently settled here as subjects of the Romans of Byzantium. Missing regions: Transylvania, Moldova,